Nine School
by Saori Ouji
Summary: Trunks, Goten, Goku, Vegeta y muchos mas personajes van al mismo internado, desencadenando amores y nuevas historias.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen al genio Akira Toriyama**

* * *

Prologo:

Ves lo lejos que hemos llegado amigo – le dice Trunks a Goten

Sí, no puedo creer hayamos llegado tan lejos – dijo Goten mientras admiraba el recinto

Yo no puedo creer que hayamos llegado tarde nuestro primer día de secundaria, además el internado decía que deberíamos haber estado aquí ayer para desempacar.

Como sea entremos o si no se va hacer más tarde – dijo Goten mientras tocaba el timbre. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente – Genial

Los dos pasaron a la oficina del director para retirar sus horarios, agendas, llaves de la habitación, le presentaran el internado y todas las demás cosas que deberían haber hecho ayer.

Mmm, según este horario ahora me toca deportes – dijo Trunks

Deportes! Que injusto – dijo Goten enojado – a mí me toca matemáticas

Jajaja, que mala suerte

Goten frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

Goten no te enojes, después de deportes igual me toca matemáticas

Yo me voy a clases, porque no quiero llegar más tarde de lo que es – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

Siempre con sus berrinches de niño pequeño – dijo Trunks moviendo la cabeza negativamente

POV GOTEN

No sé por qué Trunks siempre es tan molestoso conmigo, pero qué más da mejor me concentro en encontrar mi sala. 15, 16, 17… 27, esta es. Toco la puerta y la profesora.

Llega tarde – dijo seria

Si perdón – dije con tono inocente

Que no se vuelva a repetir – dijo mientras me daba la pasada

Habían muchos chicos de mi edad, a lo mejor es porque en esta sala solo hay chicos de primero medio. Iba a tomar asiento pero la profesora dijo que me presentara

Yo me llamo Son Goten, me gusta el karate y la comida

Con razón es tan lindo – grito una chica que se sentaba atrás, no pude evitar sonrojarme

Ahora puede tomar asiento –dijo mirándome, nuevamente seria, la obedecí. A lo mejor esta clase no sería tan aburrida, por lo menos la profesora era linda.

POV TRUNKS

Llegue a la cancha, era muy grande, al igual que todo el recinto, por poco y me pierdo.

Quien se cree para llegar tan tarde – dijo un tipo alto y calvo

Disculpe profesor es que me perdí – no era del todo mentira

Señor Nappa –me corrigió

Perdón, Señor Nappa

500 flexiones de inmediato! – me ordeno

Qué?! – pregunte sorprendido

Que acaso esta sordo? Dije 500 flexiones, ya, ya, ya!

No me quedo otra más que obedecer, uf en este momento preferiría estar asiendo matemáticas.

* * *

**Hola! como dije antes en este fic nadie tendra super poderes****, en este capi no hay nada de romance lo empezare a poner en los proximos capitulos, dejen sus reviews son mi fuente de inspiración.**


	2. Nuevas Amistades

**Nuevas Amistades.**

POV GOTEN

Que aburrido, no entiendo nada de lo que dice la profesora.

¿Así que te gustan las artes marciales? – pregunto un chico de cabello alborotado, se sentaba a mi lado.

Me encantan – respondí

¿Y eres bueno?

El mejor – sé que no es verdad, pero no había nadie que pudiera negarlo en este momento

Y… te gustaría unirte al club de karate

QUE IDIOTECES DICES KAKAROTO - ¿Kakaroto? Al parecer así se llama el de pelos revueltos

POV VEGETA

Al parecer otro insecto llego al internado, y no sé porque me recuerda al estúpido de Kakaroto. Lo que faltaba, Kakaroto se pone a hablar con el insecto.

¿Así que te gustan las artes marciales?

Me encantan

¿Y eres bueno? – no pude evitar parar la oreja con esta pregunta

El mejor – eso lo dice porque no ha peleado conmigo

Y… te gustaría unirte al club de karate

¡QUE IDIOTECES DICES KAKAROTO! –grite muy fuerte al parecer porque todos me quedaron mirando.

Se puede saber qué pasa con usted - dijo la vieja esa muy enojada

No, y no se meta en lo que no le importa

¡Quien se cree usted para faltarme el respeto!

¡Quien se cree usted para faltarme el respeto a MI!

Suficiente, ¡Ahora mismo sale de mi clase y se va a la oficina del director! – mi primer día de clases y ya me echan, normal.

Ay, si mi Vegeta es todo un rebelde - dijo esa pelirroja que anda coqueteando con todos.

POV GOTEN

Eso fue raro – pensé en voz alta

No, es normal pasa muy seguido, sobre todo con esta profesora – respondió mi nuevo amigo – y que dices ¿Te unes al club?

No lo sé Kakaroto, ese chico no estaba muy feliz con la idea

No me digas Kakaroto, yo me llamo Goku

¿Goku?

Si él me dice así porque encuentra que Goku es un nombre feo

Que simpático - dije irónico

Lo sé es muy simpático, pero dime ¿te gustaría participar?

Y el chico…

No te preocupes yo hablaré con Vegeta, además que él sea el capitán no quiere decir que tome las decisiones solo

¡Pues entonces claro que acepto! –dije emocionado, pero luego me acorde de Trunks- ¿Puedo invitar a un amigo?

Claro, pero deber ser bueno

Es casi tan bueno como yo – Trunks es más fuerte que yo pero ellos no lo saben…

Genial, los demás estarán emocionados cuando sepan que tenemos nuevos integrantes

Acaso ustedes dos también quieren ir para fuera – dijo la maestra amenazante

No señorita – dijimos rápidamente mientras nos sentábamos derechos

POV TRUNKS

350, 351 – el profesor miro hacia otro lado, me acosté en el piso mientras seguía contando – 352, 353, 354, 355… 400 – dije esperando que el profesor no se diera cuenta de los números que me salte- 401, 402, 403 – no, no se dio cuenta, al parecer era tonto, decidí intentarlo otra vez – 404, 450 – y nada, perfecto dos más y listo – 499, 500. Listo señor Nappa.

Se dio vuelta mirándome desconfiado – Crees que soy tonto – dijo algo enojado

N-no señor Nappa – diablos me pillaron.

Me miro desconfiado y luego dijo – anda a darte una ducha, todos tus compañeros se fueron hace bastante rato– y técnicamente era cierto, la cancha era todo un desierto.

Tranquilo me dirigí hacia las duchas – SUELTAME –grito una ¿Chica? – Que me sueltes – su voz se apagaba más y más, como si le costara hablar. Preocupado fue rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Entonces vi a una mole humana que tenía a una chica de fina figura tomada por el cuello, y sin duda la estaba asfixiando. Sin pensarlo dos veces le di una fuerte patada en el estómago para luego propinarle un puñetazo en la cara. La chica calló al piso mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, por alguna razón me parecía familiar, aún más preocupado de lo que estaba antes me dirigí hacia ella y le ayude a sentarse, viéndole el rostro.

No lo puedo creer…

* * *

**Si! mi segundo capitulo ¿Quien es la Chica? diganme ustedes quien quieren que sea, NO ES PAN, así que por fabor no me pidan que sea ella.**

**princss saiyan: gracias, que emoción mi primer review, mira todabía no se cuales son TODOS los personajes que pondré, pero estaran todos los semi saijan, y Goku, Vegeta, y luego veré si pongo a Broly. Voy a poner mas pero si te digo no sería sorpresa, se supone que uno los valla viendo a travez de los capitulos. Espero no desepcionarte ^^.**


	3. Una Vieja ¿Amiga?

Una Vieja... ¿Amiga?

POV TRUNKS

Marrón – dije sorprendido – No sabía que…- me calle de súbdito a ver que gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Solo atine a darle un torpe abrazo- ¿Es-tas b-bien? –Ella negó con la cabeza, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar porque estaba así – Que sucedió – Más que una pregunta fue una orden, ella miró y se sorprendió al verme.

Trunks – dijo apartándome, estaba muy sorprendida al parecer – donde está tu amigo

¿Hablas de Goten? – Marrón asintió – supongo que en recreo al menos que lo hallan castigado – algo molesta se empezó a parar – creí que estarías feliz de verme, además acabo de salvarte la vida.

Me la debías – la mire confundido - ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas?

Flash Back

Una pequeña niña rubia de nueve años corría desesperadamente mientras era perseguida por un peli lila que tenía una lagartija en la mano.

¡Para Trunks! ¡Para! – decía la rubia pero el chico parecía no escucharla. Se empezaron a acercar a un gran barranco, y Marrón como era muy esquiva doblo con facilidad en el último momento, pero Trunks no tuve la misma suerte…

¡Ah!

¡Trunks! – La rubia se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, y lo vio afirmado en una rama no muy lejos de ella - ¡Estas bien!

¡Tú que crees! – contesto frunciendo el ceño

¡Perdón! ¡Espera un poco! – Marrón hecho un vistazo a su alrededor para ver quién podía ayudarlo, pero ese creído chico de hermosos ojos azules los había alejado demasiado de las demás personas. ¿Qué haría ahora? Dejarlo no era una opción, porque después de todo, lo amaba, desde el momento en que lo vio supo que era para ella. Con cuidado empezó a bajar por el barranco.

Que haces Marrón – dijo mientras la chica empezaba a bajar.

Te voy a sacar de ahí – la rubia siguió bajando hacia donde estaba el peli lila, quedaba poco así que empezó a acercar su brazo, de repente sintió un mareo, había olvidado por completo que le tenía miedo a las alturas. La rama crujió. Trunks cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba buscaba apoyo en la parte lisa de la montaña. La rama se quebró, pero antes de caer una delicada mano lo cogió. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Marrón lo tenía fuertemente afirmado – Trunks no puedo hacer todo sola ayúdame -Trunks reacciono y empezaron a escalar el barranco

Una vez arriba Trunks le miro y sonrió – nunca creí que una enana sin nariz como tú me salvaría la vida – este comentario más que alegrarla la entristeció, ella no estaba muy feliz con su aspecto físico, y que él se lo digiera solo la hacía sentirse peor –mocosa esto queda entre nosotros dos – dijo mientras se iba.

Marrón solo se le quedo mirando hasta que se perdió de vista – Trunks porque eres tan malo conmigo, no sé porque me gustas si lo único que haces es ofenderme – pero luego sonrió al recordar sus últimas palabras – pero de todas formas compartimos un secreto, nuestro secreto.

Fin del Flash Back

POV MARRÓN

Oh, si se me había olvidado

Olvidado – dije casi en un susurro, había olvidado NUESTRO secreto, me trague las lágrimas, no iba a llorar por ese estúpido nunca más

¿A dónde vas?

A donde no te importa – me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar, pero unos fuertes brazos me detuvieron.

No te vas a ningún lado mientras no me digas quién es ese chico y porque te estaba haciendo daño –me sorprendí acaso estaba preocupado por mí. Me moría por hacerme la difícil, y no responderle, porque hacía era yo con los chicos, pero con él no podía serlo.

Se llama Broly, es de otro internado, tiene una prima así que vino a visitarla, me encontró linda así que intento besarme, claro que yo lo corrí pero siguió intentando, entonces enojada le plante un fuerte rodillazo en tu ya sabes dónde, traté de salir corriendo pero era más rápido y me tomo por el cuello, entonces tu llegaste y me salvaste – dijo algo sonrojada. Trunks apretó los puños, y luego se dio la vuelta mirando con odio al chico que estaba inconsciente.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza no segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer – Adiós Trunks – dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Luego salí corriendo de ahí como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

POV NORMAL

Trunks toco anonado su mejilla, mientras un tinte rojo se apoderaba de él.

Marrón ha cambiado mucho en estos años – pensó Trunks - y para bien, debo decírselo a Goten.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la secundaria…

Está bien – decía un muy molesto Vegeta – tú y tu amigo podrán participar en el club, claro si pasan la prueba.

Gracias Vegeta, pero ¿Cuál prueba? – dijo un curioso Goten

Deberán ganar a algunos de nosotros.

Será pan comido.

Ya lo veremos.

Emm… - Goku intentaba romper el incómodo silencio – ven te presentaré a nuestros amigos

Goku llevó a Goten a un gran árbol. Vegeta los seguía atrás.

¡Hola! – dijo animado Goku

Hola Goku- dijo una chica de blanca como la leche y de ojos y cabellos negros como la noche.

Chicos les presento a Goten – todos lo saludaron alegres.

Goten ellas es Milk, mi novia – dijo apuntando a la pelinegra – ella es Bulma – apunto a la peli azul – él es Gohan, parte del club de karate – dijo apuntando a un peli negro, pero la mirada de Goten se centraba en una chica casi igual a Bulma, pero más delgada – Y ella, es Bra.

Un gusto en conocerte – dijo Bra

Igualmente – dijo Goten dijo algo sonrojado, al parecer habían muchas chicas lindas en la escuela.

Estúpido – dijo Vegeta

Que acaso nunca te comportas – dijo Bulma – perdónalo siempre es así – Goten solo asintió

Acaso alguien está hablando contigo

A ti que te importa – Y así empezaron otras de sus comunes peleas.

Esto pasa seguido – dijo Goten algo extrañado por sus comportamientos.

Sip, es muy común – dijo Gohan, a este solo le cayó una gota de sudor la cabeza.

Tranquilo ya te acostumbrarás – le dijo Bra –Así que te unirás al club de karate

Sí yo y un amigo mío, ¿nos irás a ver?

Todos nosotros, bueno nosotras, ya que para los chicos del club es una obligación.

¿Hay chicas en el club de karate?

Solo una, se llama dieciocho, a pesar de ser una mujer es muy buena luchadora.

¿Y tú no sabes nada de karate?

Algo sé, al igual que Bulma y Milk, pero no es mucho.

Y… ¿Te gustaría aprender?

La verdad no, la lucha no es lo mío.

Oh ya veo

¡Goten! Por fin te encuentro – dijo Trunks acercándos amigo. Todos lo miraron, incluso Vegeta y Bulma pararon su pelea.

Chicos Trunks, Trunks chicos

Mejor nos presentas por nuestros nombres

Buena idea Gohan – luego de hacerlo Vegeta hablo

Así que tú eres el que intentará entrar a nuestro club de karate

¿Club de Karate? – dijo mientras miraba a Goten ¿en que lo había metido?

Prometo que te gustará Trunks

Está bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

A quien golpeo primero

¿A quién golpeas primero? ¿No será quien te golpeará primero? – dijo Vegeta

Me estás diciendo débil

Solo digo la verdad – Trunks le pego un puñetazo que lo tomo desprevenido – Ahora veras - dijo mientras se lo devolvía pero Trunks alcanzo a esquivarlo.

Chicos hagan algo – grito Milk algo asustada, no estaba acostumbrada a los pleitos.

Goten afirmo a Trunks este se calmó, pero Goku no basto para detener a Vegeta así que se le tuvo que sumar Gohan. Una vez más calmado dijo:

Espero verte en el torneo de aceptación hoy a las nueve, no faltes – se dio la vuelta y se fue. Trunks quería romperle la cara, pero se tranquilizó ya tendría esa oportunidad.

¿A dónde fue? – pregunto el peli lila.

A algún lugar donde pueda estar solo – dijo Bulma – lo conozco bien, seguro está planeando un plan de ataque, no debes confiarte en el torneo él es muy fuerte – Trunks asintió, mientras que Goten lo miraba algo preocupado.

Llegó la noche, ya casi todos los peleadores estaban en el recinto, tanto como los nuevos y los viejos.

¿Dónde está Vegeta? – preguntó Bra

No lo sé no lo he visto desde lo que paso con Trunks – dijo Bulma algo preocupada.

Pero justo en ese momento entra por la puerta vistiendo un Gi negro, caminando con confianza y echándole una amenazante mirada a Trunks. Se acercó y y le dijo – esto apenas comienza.

* * *

**Hola! dejenme aclarar que yo tenía pensando poner a Bra en vez de Marrón, pero termine cambiando de opinión ya que encontré que era muy raro. Creo que me quedo un poquito largo, es que no sabía como terminarlo n_n. Sé que Bulma y Milk no salieron mucho, tengo pensado hacerles un capitulo especial, Que opinan?**

**Mirai Kenia: La chica termino siendo Marrón, y creeme que tu comentario influencio mucho en mi desición, Saludos!**

**Chibibra-saiyajin-evans: Actualize rapido! y lo voy a seguir asiendo claro mientras este inpirada. Ojala te halla gustado!**

**ale1008: perdonamé por poner a Marrón en vez de a Pan, es que no creo que le venga a esta parte, esperó que te halla gustado, y por favor no me mates!**

**princss saiyan: si salieron Bulma y Milk, y seguiran saliendo, me gustan muchos estos personajes como para no ponerlas en mi historia. Nos leemos!**


	4. Parte de un grupo

**Parte de un grupo**

Vegeta se puso en medio de la sala, para que todos lo pudieran ver – Escuche yo soy el Capitán del equipo, al parecer muchos quisieron participar este año pero solo podrán participar los que le ganen a uno de nosotros. Para saber contra quien se compite, los nuevos deberán sacar un número y el miembro del equipo que tenga el mismo número será su contrincante – todos asintieron, algunos más seguros que otros – Pero este año será diferente, los miembros elegirán contra quien pelearan, y yo elijo primero- La puerta se habré de golpe – Director Toma que hace aquí.

Decidí venir a verlos pelear- dijo sentándose- que esperan empiecen.

De acuerdo, Trunks tu pelearas conmigo

Alto, alto, alto ¿Qué se supone que haces?

Elijo a mi contrincante

Tú mejor que nadie sabes que así no son las reglas, déjate de bromas esto no es de juegos

Si señor – dijo resignado – Kakaroto ven y ayúdame – repartieron los números.

Bien – dijo Vegeta- los números quedaron así :

Gohan: 1 - 18: 2 - Yamcha: 3 - Tenshin Han: 4 - Goku: 5 - Vegeta: 6

Cada uno debe sacar un número, la pelea comenzara en cinco minutos.

* * *

Que numero te toco Goten

El tres, es ese chico de halla – dijo apuntando a un chico con cabello largo - ¿Y a ti?

El número dos, ¿Sabes quién es?

Oh sí es la chica de rubia de allá

¿Chica? Maldita sea quería que me tocara con Vegeta

Si quieres te puedo cambiar el número

Pero a ti no te toca con Vegeta

Si pero al menos así no te toca con una chica – dijo esto último en tono de burla

No empieces – dijo Trunks molesto

POV VEGETA

¡Gohan ya es hora! – si no le digo sigue hablando con el director, siempre es tan… ñoño

Ya voy

Debes pelear contra esos tres idiotas - Él solo asintio

Como lo supuse, Gohan acabo con los tres sin ningún esfuerzo.

18, te toca – se acercó con altanería, cuanto la odio

Con quien me toca

Esos tres de allá

Con esos inútiles

No te confíes, no todos son débiles

Lo que digas – Maldita creída, no pude evitar sonreír de medio lado, es como yo en versión mujer.

Al primero lo venció fácil, pero después le toco con Trunks…

POV NORMAL

¡Maldita sea, ya deja de jugar! – decía una exasperada dieciocho a un divertido Trunks. Este se tiró encima de dieciocho, y la acorralo.

Pero si recién estamos empezando – Trunks hecho una mirada a las gradas y vio a la rubia – Marrón – 18 aprovecho la distracción de su contrincante para propinarle un puñetazo que lo saco de encima. Este seguía mirando a Marrón ¿acaso había ido a apoyarlo? No ella no sabía que él estaría hay.

Cuidado Trunks – el grito de Bra le hizo volver al juego y sacar a dieciocho de la plataforma.

Dieciocho estaba en shock no podía creer que la ganaran, pobre del que le tocara después porque lo daría todo.

* * *

Hola, me llamo Krilin –era bajito y calvo, pero eso no lo hacía ver menos atractivo. Ambos se pusieron en posición de batalla.

¡Empiecen! – la plataforma se volvió un torbellino de puñetazos y patadas. La mayoría dadas por la chica, Krilin no quería hacerle daño puesto que se veía muy delicada.

POV KRILIN

¿Qué hago? No quiero hacerle daño, es muy linda como para golpearla, pero quiero quedar en el club… ojalá me perdone por esto. Le di una fuerte patada que la saco de la platafora

Fui a ayudarla a levantarse pero me rechazo para mirarme con odio, es raro porque normalmente cuando ayudo a una chica estas aceptan encantadas.

No necesito ayuda

Como digas – esa chica me da un poco de miedo.

POV NORMAL

En el siguiente combate Goten le ganó a Yamcha, a Goku no le ganó nadie, a Vegeta no le gano nadie, pero por alguna razón este estaba muy molesto.

¡Déjenme en paz! – Goku, Milk, Gohan y Bra que intentaron de todo para calmarlo, se fueron.

Porque estas tan molesto

Maldita mujer, te dije que te fueras.

Te he dicho miles de veces que mi nombre es Bulma, y tú no me mandas así que aquí me quedo – se hizo un incómodo – Es por lo de Trunks, verdad – Vegeta no dijo nada - Vegeta, no tienes que darle una paliza para que sepamos que eres más fuerte que él, tu eres el mejor peleador del universo.

Vegeta se enorgulleció por lo que dijo la peli azul – es verdad, yo soy el más fuerte del universo, no se lo tengo que probar a nadie, pero es venganza lo que quiero.

¿Venganza? La venganza no es buena y...

No empieces – Bulma medio sonrió.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Goten y Trunks estaban en las gradas.

Goten he querido decirte algo todo el día – Goten movió la cabeza para que continuara – ¿te acuerdas de Marrón?

¿La chica del pueblo?

Sí

Como no, si lo único que hacíamos era entrenar, comer y molestarla.

Bueno ella está aquí

¿Así, dónde?

Atrás tuyo – Goten dio la vuelta esperando ver a una rubia enana sin nariz, pero encontró a un ángel caído del cielo.

¿E-ella es Ma-marrón?

Trunks asintio - Está muy cambiada, no es fácil reconocerla

Vamos

¿A qué?

Como que a qué, a saludarla.

Nos odia

Y tu como lo sabes

Ah bueno es que…

¿Ves? Vamos no seas cobarde – Los dos amigos se dirigieron a la chica. Marrón miro a Goten de arriba abajo, ella no era la única que había cambiado él también estaba bastante… guapo.

Hola Marrón, yo soy Goten y él es Trunks, éramos amigos cuando vivías en el pueblo.

¿Amigos? Lo único que hacían era molestarme.

Y comer y entrenar – Goten rompía la teoría de él humano cada día se vueleve mas inteligente

Disculpen – dijo Marrón mirando a Trunks – tengo mucho que hacer – se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Esta muuy linda

No seas tonto Goten

… Estas celoso - empezo nuevamente a molestarlo

Me voy a mi habitación

Uy que gruñon - susurro para luego decir - Espérame para que nos vayamos juntos – se dirigieron a los dormitorio

* * *

Esta es la mía, adiós Trunks – y se metió a su habitación.

Por suerte la habitación de Trunks no estaba muy lejos de la de Goten, entro y empezó a desempacar, su compañero todavía no llegaba a sí que recostó en la cama, pensando – Hoy ha sido un largo día, tengo nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos, pertenezco a un club de karate y volví a ver a Marrón, sin duda, un largo día - para luego quedarse dormido.

Alguien entro al cuarto y miro a la parte de arriba del camarote: me pregunto qué insecto será mi compañero.

* * *

**WOW no puedo creer que haya llegado al capitul sin contar el prologo, mas adelante mas sorpresas.**

**princss saiyan: Hola! bueno Bulma y Vegeta novios no son, primero tengo en mente introducir a todos los personajes, pero al ver que a tantos les gusta esta pareja los pondre mas seguido en la historia.**

**Netsujoo Z. Kodoku: Lo de las rayas, tienes razon pondre mas rayas y cual es tu pareja preferida? para ponerla en fic claro si quieres.**


End file.
